Avengers: New Beginnings
by selfishmachinery
Summary: Robyn is the newest addition to the Avengers. They are currently at war with a hostile alien race known as the Vori. Can Robyn somehow fit in and keep her life at the same time? Love triangle between Natasha, Robyn, and Captain. Please read and review! WARNING: May soon contain smut and whump. Features fluff, angst, slash, and swearing. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello FF.N! This is my first published story here, so I am accepting constructive criticism with open arms. This story takes place a year or so after Age of Ultron, and the story is a bit AU. If you don't know an Avenger by their real name, don't hesitate to look it up. Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

 **1** **·Robyn**

"Hey Rob." I looked up to see Bruce standing in front of me. My eyes shut as I stretched out my arms, fatigued from our last battle. "Natasha and I are playing UNO, wanna join?" Natasha looked up from the table across the room waiting for my response. Tony and Hawkeye (he hated to be called by his real name) stood in the back of the plane, poking fun at JARVIS and his new robotic form. Captain was in the cockpit of our aircraft, somewhat piloting the ship."No thanks, I'll pass." I didn't particularly care for Natasha at the moment. I yawned and nestled back into our sofa.

I've been an Avenger for about four months now, flying around the world and protecting the planet. We're all pretty tight knit. At age 21, I'm the runt of the group. I fall behind a lot of the time and always get reprimanded by the team. It's tedious, but rewarding. At this point in time, we were at war with an alien species known as the Vori. We'd never had a problem with them originally, but I guess one day they decided they didn't like humans. I wasn't very sure as to what their plan was for our race, whether it be to enslave us or kill us. I didn't even know what they were capable of. Of course, I was the uneducated one out of the group, since nobody cared to inform me. I felt more like a responsibility than an ally.

Anyways, what happened next was completely unexpected. I was sleeping on the couch and drowning out the hum of the engine with my music (like I always do), when our ship hit what seemed like a bit of turbulence- Nothing too serious, right? The crew shrugged it off and immersed themselves back into their tasks. Captain looked at me from the cockpit with sorry eyes, begging me to come over. I pulled my earbuds out and made my way to the front of the ship. "Alright, what's wrong?" My hand rested on the back of the pilot's seat as I looked down at the flashing console. "One of our engines is gone," Captain looked up at me,"And we've got a Vori ship very close by." his face was riddled with worry. I swore and quickly looked over my shoulder to recollect my thoughts, "What can I do Captain?" "Well since we've already been spotted by the Vori..." he looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice, "We're not getting out of this one without a fight." "Jesus." I looked down and sighed heavily. "I'll alert the team, you try to get us away from that Vori ship." I walked briskly to the back of the ship to find the rest of the team laughing and playing charades with Jarvis, everyone froze. "Alright guys." I roared. "Our ship's missing an engine and we've been spotted by the Vori. We're not getting by without a fight, so suit up and brace yourselves." Everyone groaned.

Let me describe myself a bit more thoroughly. The civilians, Avengers, and the press call me "Five", because my powers consist of hypersensitive senses and the ability to control others'. I also know how to kick ass. I can smell a skunk from miles away, if you're just a bit chilly I'm probably freezing, and if there's a slightly loud noise, it's deafening to me. My abilities come and go, and they can be a blessing or a curse. Unfortunately, I wasn't as popular as the other Avengers. The most popular ones out of the group were Bruce, Tony, and Captain (We don't really refer to eachother by our aliases). Their faces were printed on almost every t-shirt, mug, and accessory in every gift shop. I didn't even have a proper costume yet, figures. I've never really minded, because I know somewhere out there a little kid looks up to me.

Everyone ran to their quarters to suit up. I didn't have one yet, (of course) so I was forced to change and stash my things in Natasha's room. It was convenient, but tense. I walked over to Natasha's door and meekly pounded my knuckles on her door. "Yeah?" Natasha grumbled on the other side of the door. "It's Robyn..." I placed my ear to the door, "Could you open the door? I need to change into my suit." "Hold on." Natasha's voice became distant as she headed to the back of her room. A minute or so later, she opened her door and let me in, only halfway dressed. "Hurry up." I grumbled and grabbed my uniform out of her dresser. "Y'know," I said smoothly as I peeled off my shirt and jeans and placed them on her bed,"it wouldn't hurt you to not be such a hardass. I'm new here. You and I are the only females on this ship and I think we should stick together." Natasha looked me up and down as I struggled to readjust my bra and rolled her eyes. She sauntered over to me and placed her hands on my hips, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Natasha-" I raised my eyebrow. "Don't." she breathed and placed a kiss on my mouth. I pulled my head back, eyes drooping and took a sharp breath in "What the hell?" I whispered,. "Don't tell anybody." she smirked. I bent over and pulled my suit up over my ankles and up my torso, pleasantly confused. She smacked my ass playfully and told me, "Get out of here, Five."

"Alright Captain, zip me up." I said jokingly. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and strolled over to the pilot's chair, picking my nails from anxiety. I kneeled down a bit and felt Captain's hands guide the zipper up to my nape. "Thanks." I stood and leaned over to peck his cheek. I scraped my hair back into a ponytail, grabbed a rifle and some ammo out of the arsenal, and sat on the couch again to load my weapon of choice. "Suit up, Captain."

 **AN: Alright! That's the end of chapter one. Please review! I will post chapter two soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-align: center;" 2/spanspan style="color: #252525; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22.4px;" /spanstrong style="color: #252525; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22.4px;"·/strongspan style="text-align: center;"Captain/spanbr /I don't think Five knew that I was crazy about her, but maybe she did and was using it for her advantage. We both understood eachother, since we were both the black sheep of the group. She was the youngest and I'd been frozen for nearly a century. It's kind of gross if you think about it too hard. It's kind of like I was crushing on my own great-granddaughter. I was sort of confused when she came out of Natasha's group with a cheesy grin on her face. I was kind of like "What the hell happened in there?" I heard her assemble her weapon, she fumbled around it for a few seconds, and dropped her ammo. It was cute when she struggled. I liked that she was still innocent. A few more battles would change crew spilled out into the main room of the ship, all looking exasperated. The ship shook again, and I felt the ship wobble. "Fuck." I mumbled. "They just tookout a wing," I groaned for the whole team to hear, "We're going down. Get ready."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #252525; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22.4px;"3 /spanstrong style="color: #252525; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 22.4px;"·/strong Natasha/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Come on, you're the Black Widow. You should be able to handle anything," I thought as I emptied my stomach out of the ship's doors. "Pull yourself together," I mumbled. I layed a hand on each side of the doorway and hung my head; my body was exhausted from heaving. I could hear Banner laughing behind me. "Can't handle a little turbulence, Natasha?" "Oh shut up, Hulk!" I said as I felt my stomach ripple, and I heaved again. I looked behind my shoulder and used one hand to wipe the vomit off of my mouth. Captain and Five were flirting again. Of course. Did I not just make it clear that I was into her? I watched her wiggle her hips side to side, and play with the cuffs on her suit as she talked to him. I already knew that whatever he said was meaningless. Our ship was on the verge of crashing for Christ's sake, and that's what was important./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAN: Sorry these past two chapters are so short! I will make up for it./strong/p 


End file.
